The present invention relates to a firearm, in particular, a gun fitted with a fastening for a safety cord.
It is known that for security reasons, especially in the military sphere and armed forces, most guns have a ring generally positioned at the bottom of the butt, used to fasten the safety cord, that is a sprung cord, usually in plastic material, which secures the weapon to the belt, so as to prevent it from being subtracted by third parties.
For civilian guns however, especially for sports, there is generally no need for a safety cord.
This leads to some difficulties.
For example, during the manufacturing of the weapon, different procedures and different components need to be used depending on the weapon's final use.
Some users, moreover, despite being in a civilian setting might wish to secure the weapon with a safety cord; this is not generally possible in that civilian weapons, as said, are generally lacking the fastening ring.